1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a project management system for managing a plurality of projects developed in an enterprise.
2. Background Art
In recent years, what knowledge management should be in an enterprise, etc., has been suggested. According to the suggestion, it is said that knowledge management of the type wherein knowledge is simply stored and each employee learns the stored knowledge subjectively is not necessarily efficient and that it is essential to promote action in cooperation with each other and share the knowledge among the employees aggressively. It is also said that knowledge management of the type wherein sharing the knowledge among the employees is promoted by staff exclusively involved in the job (called dedicated facilitator), although the required resources grow, rather than simply sharing the knowledge among the employees involved in their separate jobs is efficient and that this method is adopted by a large number of enterprises succeeding in business.
The number of enterprises learning the sufficient knowledge management from the enterprises succeeding in business and introducing the knowledge management is on the increase with the suggestion as a backdrop. For example, such an enterprise also puts enterprise's energies into introducing a system, such as groupware, wherein the employees register their own documents for a keyword search and developing human resources of staff corresponding to the dedicated facilitator and forming the organization.